


In my head

by akxmin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Levi, M/M, Top Eren, punk Levi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxmin/pseuds/akxmin
Summary: —Disculpa, ¿podrías decirme tu nombre? —dijo con una sonrisa casi fantasmal en sus labios.—E-Eren… quiero decir, soy Eren —respondí, perdiéndome en esa bonita boca que él tenía.Segunda convocatoria de Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones y Shingeki no Kyojin Yaoi.También en Wattpad y FanFiction.





	In my head

✞

 

_"Yo le besé y deliré, su sabor fue tan perfecto"_

  

O1.

 

Era un día común, como todos desde que había comenzado a asistir a la universidad. Caminaba tranquilo por los corredores, viendo a las personas adentrándose a sus respectivas clases o hablando antes de hacerlo. Yo tenía la primera hora libre porque el profesor de cálculo estaba en receso por enfermedad.

—¡Eren! —exclamó Jean, caminando hacia mí. Yo detuve mis pasos, quedando en medio del campus que dividía ambos edificios que conformaban la universidad—. ¿Qué haces, bastardo?

—¿Qué quieres, cara de caballo? Yo pierdo tiempo porque no tendré cálculo por un rato —respondí tranquilo, sonriendo animadamente.

—Qué suerte tienes, hijo de puta. Yo ni siquiera entré a la primera clase, es un dolor de cabeza que no quiero soportar —respondió rodando los ojos. De repente, se acercó a mí y sonrió de lado—. ¿Sabes algo? Hay un chico nuevo rondando por aquí. No sé en qué asignaturas se habrá apuntado, sólo sé que es nuevo.

—¿Alguien nuevo? No escuchaba eso desde el año pasado —dije sorprendido.

—Mira, ahí está, es ese… —insistió mi amigo, tirando de la manga de mi camisa.

Yo alcé la mirada y observé a través de todas las personas la figura que se encontraba recostada contra la pared del otro edificio. Quedé boquiabierto cuando lo vi. Estaba solo y tenía un cigarrillo en los labios, mientras que sus manos se encontraban dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones desgastados.

Quedé estático cuando sacó una de las manos de sus bolsillos y la alzó para quitarse el cigarrillo de los labios, soltando el humo por la boca mientras levantaba la cabeza y su cabello negro se sacudía un poco con el movimiento. Esos ojos grises me recibieron como un resplandor utópico, seguido de una sonrisa, la cual me hizo removerme y voltear hacia mi amigo, apartando rápidamente la mirada.

_Mierda, pero qué… sexy._

—Oye, está mirando hacia acá —dijo Jean, codeándome. Yo gruñí en respuesta, empujando su brazo, alejándolo de mí—. Entiendo que somos cien por ciento heterosexuales, pero aquel tipo se lleva millones de premios. ¿Tú qué dices?

—N-no, imbécil… ¿pero qué dices? —reí ante su idea absurda, porque era mentira, a mí no me lo parecía ni en sueños. Pero por dentro me estaba muriendo por girarme y volverle a ver fumando un cigarrillo de manera tan… agh, demonios.

—Sólo míralo —insistió Jean, y bueno, tuve que girarme forzosamente para darnos el gusto a ambos—. Está muy bueno.

Y sí, mi mejor amigo decía la verdad.

El chico nuevo aplastó la colilla del cigarrillo en uno de esos ceniceros públicos, esbozó una seductora y casi imperceptible sonrisa, antes de devolver sus manos a los bolsillos de sus pantalones, enderezándose para caminar en nuestra dirección. Jean me dijo algo, pero no lo escuché, porque cuando ese tipo pasó junto a mí, todo pareció ocurrir en cámara lenta.

Me sonrió de manera seductora y sus ojos me recorrieron de pies a cabeza en un rápido movimiento, antes de desaparecer pasando junto a mí. Mi amigo siguió hablándome, pero yo me giré lentamente para ver cómo el sujeto se alejaba, caminando de una manera demasiado femenina para ser un chico. Y, además un poco felina.

Sí, eso.

—¿Eren? Oye, idiota, ¿me estás escuchando? —preguntó Jean, provocando que me girara de nuevo hacia él, dejando de lado al chico nuevo y prestándole atención de una vez por todas. Jean alzó una ceja y sonrió de medio lado—. No te perdiste detalle, ¿verdad?

—Cállate —murmuré como un niño al cual lo atrapan con las manos en la masa. Me sonrojé levemente, pero agradecí que mi mejor amigo fuese un estúpido y no le prestara atención a los pequeños detalles.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Si no te conociera a la perfección, diría que lo estabas mirando de pies a cabeza antes de dar el primer bocado —sonrió Jean, codeándome suavemente. Tragué saliva, carraspeando incómodo—. De todas formas, no te culparía por nada del mundo si llegas hasta el final. Además es nuevo, nadie lo conoce, ser el primero en darle la bienvenida te hace-… me odias por decirte todo esto, ¿verdad?

—No, sólo eres un hijo de puta, cara de caballo.

—Yo no tengo la culpa, bastardo, además el sujeto ese te miró como si fueses un pedazo de carne, carne deliciosa y jugosa —opinó Jean, ladeando la cabeza. Rodé los ojos y me di la vuelta, enfilando hacia el interior del edificio, por donde había desaparecido el nuevo enigma de la universidad. Mi mejor amigo me siguió de cerca—. ¿En serio te has ofendido?

—No, claro que no, es sólo que me andas inculcando ligues como si yo no tuviese voto en la situación —hablé con tranquilidad. Jean me alcanzó y colocó su mano sobre mi hombro, caminando a mi lado—. Y no me gustan los hombres.

—Pero te gusta ese chico, ¿no? —preguntó con una sonrisa. Yo me detuve en seco y lo observé con una mirada casi fulminante. Mi mejor amigo se encogió de hombros luego de detenerse junto a mí—. ¿No…? ¿Ni un poco? ¿Nada?

—Eres un idiota —fue lo único que dije y seguí mi camino. Jean pronunció mi nombre—. No, vete a la mierda.

—Pero si no he dicho nada… —dijo detrás de mí, pero yo hice oídos sordos y no me detuve. Iba a perder los cuarenta minutos que me restaban vagando por ahí o recorriendo la universidad.

Doblé en uno de los corredores, pero me detuve al instante cuando volví a verlo a  _él_. Gracias a Dios, no alcanzó a verme, porque me oculté detrás de la pared más cercana lo suficientemente rápido.

Podía ver su perfil y era demasiado perfecto para ser real. El cigarrillo había sido reemplazado por una paleta de caramelo, la cual se veía sumamente sexy contra su mejilla, abultándola, dándole un doble sentido a la imagen. Abrí los ojos cuando sacó el dulce de su boca y lo lamió con la punta de su lengua, para luego girarse hacia donde estaba yo y esbozar una sonrisa traviesa mientras lo hacía. Yo tragué saliva y él devolvió el caramelo a su boca.

Como todo un cobarde que era, me la di vuelta y enfilé hacia otro lado, porque no podía con ese tipo, era demasiado para mí. Así que decidí pasar los minutos restantes de mi tiempo en la biblioteca, lo que sea con tal de no volverlo a ver nunca más, por ningún motivo, a menos que fuese necesario o por casualidad.

 

✞ 

 

_"Yo le besé, lo probé, lo alenté a ser mi chica"_

 

O2.

 

—Buenas tardes —saludé a la profesora de psicología, caminando hacia los escalones para dirigirme a mi butaca de siempre. Tomé asiento junto a una chica que se la pasaba hablando todas las clases con su compañera de al lado, y para colmo, sobraba un espacio en el extremo, junto a mí. Eso significaba que no podría hablar con nadie durante la clase, a no ser con la profesora.

—¡Bien! Hoy comenzaremos la clase subrayando cuál es la importancia e influencia de las situaciones sociales en la conducta humana —dijo la profesora, entusiasmada, poniéndose de pie.

Pero su clase fue interrumpida cuando la puerta fue tocada suavemente un par de veces. La profesora no respondió, pero después de algunos segundos, la figura abrió la puerta y se deslizó en el interior de la sala. Yo abrí los ojos y me escurrí en mi asiento, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

—Permiso… —él. Era él. El tipo nuevo, el-el… ¡ahg! Un poco de buena suerte me vendría bien de vez en cuando…

Caminó hacia la profesora, y de la clase comenzaron a oírse los primeros murmullos y comentarios respecto a nuestro nuevo compañero de clase. Él intercambió algunas cosas con la profesora, explicándole algo o no sé qué, pero mantuvo a la señorita Hanji apartada de su clase durante casi diez minutos, aunque a nadie le importaría eso mientras pudiera alejarla de su trabajo al menos por un segundo. Yo estaba casi oculto detrás del pupitre de la butaca haciendo garabatos sobre una hoja vacía de mi cuaderno, tratando de no mirar en su dirección y perderme en su figura.

Pero en teoría me era imposible, porque mis ojos se desviaban hacia él por voluntad y recorrían su cuerpo como si hubiese sido tallado a mano por los mismos ángeles. Era delgado, de contextura angosta y casi frágil. Pequeño, de ojos grises y brillantes, labios rosados y tentadores, el inferior adornado por una argolla del lado izquierdo; y cabello negro, de aquellos que puedes sujetar con una sola mano mientras te lo estás follando con ganas.

Esperen, ¿yo pensé eso?

_Mierda._

—¡Oigan, atención! —exclamó la señorita Hanji, volviendo su atención a la clase. Todos cerramos el pico y la observamos, también a él, excepto yo, que sólo observé a la profesora, porque supuse que él ya me había visto. No sabía por qué, pero se veía bastante listo como para no darse cuenta de las cosas con rapidez—. Él es Levi. Es su nuevo compañero de clase, viene de una universidad privada en Francia y quiero que sea bien recibido aquí. Sean amables con él y ofrézcanle los apuntes que han tomado desde la primera clase —se giró hacia Levi y le sonrió ampliamente—. Puedes tomar asiento en donde más te guste.

—Gracias —respondió él, caminando con tranquilidad hacia las butacas. Subió escalón por escalón, pasando de largo las filas que se encontraban niveles más abajo, y cuando se detuvo junto al asiento vacío que se encontraba a mi lado, yo tragué saliva duramente—. ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

—Ah- ¿qué? eh, ¡claro! —dije completamente nervioso, y él me sonrió ligeramente en respuesta. Era como si ambos hubiésemos olvidado los dos encuentros de antes y no recordásemos nada. Era mejor así, de ese modo podría concentrarme.

La verdad es que me equivocaba, pero bueno, no importa.

—Les entregaré un cuestionario de varias preguntas donde quiero que identifiquen cuál es la importancia y como influyen las situaciones sociales en la conducta humana, después escribirán una síntesis de lo que han comprendido —anunció la profesora, alzando el manojo de hojas con los cuestionaros. Todos soltamos berridos y quejas, pero ella chistó para que nos calláramos. Se ajustó las gafas y sonrió—. Pueden hacerlo en parejas y la entrega es para mañana. ¡A trabajar!

—¿Mañana? Ni que fuese tan divertido… —murmuré, dejando caer mis brazos sobre el pupitre. Alcé la cabeza rápidamente cuando sentí cómo su rodilla chocaba suavemente contra mi pierna, provocándome una extraña sensación al contacto.

—Disculpa… —tragué saliva y me giré lentamente hacia él. Me miraba con una sonrisa casi fantasmal en sus labios, los cuales estaban demasiado ocupados succionando la punta de su bolígrafo. Observé con la boca entreabierta cómo sus dientes mordisqueaban el pequeño objeto—. ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?

—E-Eren… —respondí, perdiéndome en esa bonita boca que él tenía. Pero sacudí la cabeza y carraspeé suavemente, desviando la mirada—. Eh, quiero decir… soy Eren.

—Bueno… Eren —sonrió un poco más, y yo me derretí con esa sonrisa—. ¿Podrías prestarme tus apuntes de las demás asignaturas también?

—Ah… claro —dije tranquilamente.

—Y… —no pude evitar estremecerme cuando sentí su mano tomarme suavemente del brazo, dedicándome una caricia que me erizó toda la piel—. ¿Puedo ser tu compañero de trabajo por esta vez?

_Y todas las que tú quieras._

Asentí con la cabeza en respuesta.

—¡Vaya! Eren, tú sí que eres buen compañero —sonrió la señorita Hanji, deteniéndose junto al pupitre de Levi. Ambos nos giramos y ella amplió aún más su sonrisa, para luego extendernos el cuestionario con el que teníamos que trabajar—. ¡Has elegido un gran compañero, Levi! Eren Jaeger es uno de los alumnos más destacados de la universidad. Creo que te ayudará a integrarte como corresponde.

—Le tomaré la palabra, señorita Hanji —respondió Levi tomando el cuestionario con una de sus manos. La profesora sonrió y siguió con las filas de más arriba. Yo sentí mis mejillas arder por lo ocurrido y Levi se giró hacia mí—. Pareces cuidar de una buena reputación.

—Sólo… empecemos con esto, ¿quieres? —dije incómodo, evadiendo su mirada. Y por favor, es que tenía los ojos más bonitos y brillantes del planeta… oh Dios, voy a enloquecer. Extendí mi mano y le quité el cuestionario sin ser brusco, colocándolo frente a mí—. B-bien, el primer ejercicio dice que…

—Eres muy lindo cuando te pones así —sonrió otra vez y yo tragué saliva. Él soltó una risita casi muda y deslizó su mano sobre la piel de mi brazo, para luego alejarla y unirla a su otra mano, entrelazando sus dedos—. Y dime, ¿en qué estábamos?

—Tenemos que… —comencé a decir, pero trastabillé con mis propias palabras y él seguía mirándome. Parpadeé varias veces y señalé la hoja con el cuestionario—. Tenemos que explicar un… acontecimiento que demuestre como influye la sociedad… en la conducta humana.

—Déjamelo a mí —dijo él, quitándome la hoja de las manos—. Y si me disculpas… —abrí los ojos cuando sentí una de sus piernas recostarse suavemente sobre mi regazo—. Necesito estar cómodo cuando pienso en las respuestas. Espero que no te moleste porque es la única forma que tengo para concentrarme.

—No, claro que no, está… —cerré los ojos—. Está perfecto así…

Las dos horas que ocupaba la clase de psicología con la señorita Hanji transcurrieron de ese modo, con la pierna de Levi sobre mi regazo y yo inclinándome hacia él con incomodidad para ayudarle a responder las preguntas y hacerlo también en mi propio cuaderno. Formulaba  _tan bien_ las respuestas que no llevábamos siquiera la mitad del trabajo.

A mitad de la clase, sentía cómo mi estómago y mi ingle cosquilleaban, porque Levi comenzó a mover su pierna sobre mi regazo como si sufriese de un tic nervioso. Cada vez me costaba más escribir, porque tenía que borronear los horrores que estaba haciendo sobre la hoja, y si ésta ya era un montón de garabatos, era culpa de él.

Sí, ¡sólo su maldita culpa!

Levi tenía la caligrafía más bonita que jamás haya visto. Parecía un chico algo desordenado, pero en verdad era más delicado y prolijo que nada. Y no tengo idea de por qué le estoy prestando tanta atención a estos detalles insignificantes.

La campana sonó finalmente, marcando el fin de la clase con la señorita Hanji y el primer receso, el cual yo siempre tomaba como excusa para encontrarme con Jean y fumar unos cigarrillos antes de volver a clase. Sin embargo, no me levanté, sino que continué escribiendo junto a Levi —y junto a su pierna—, porque ni siquiera habíamos terminado con la primera mitad del trabajo.

La señorita Hanji se despidió de nosotros, deseándonos buena suerte, y la sala se quedó sumida en completo silencio. Sólo quedamos Levi y yo.

Solos Levi y yo.

_Juntos._

—Maldición, ni siquiera pudimos resolver la mitad del trabajo, ¿cómo se supone que lo entregaremos mañana? —pregunté histérico, sujetándome la cabeza entre mis manos. Levi dejó de escribir sobre su hoja y levantó su rostro hacia mí.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer después de clases? —preguntó curioso, provocando que descendiera mis manos y me girara hacia él. Él me miro y dejó caer su bolígrafo para hacer hacia atrás su asiento de repente y acercarme a él con su pierna, quedando nuestros asientos casi pegados. Yo abrí los ojos y él acarició mi barbilla con sus dedos—. Sólo pregunto porque vivo solo y ambos debemos terminar el trabajo.

—Levi… —intenté decir, pero él me interrumpió con una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

—¿Lo ves? Eres tan lindo cuando te cohibes de ese modo… —dijo, mordisqueando su labio inferior con saña, alejando sus dedos de mi barbilla y su asiento del mío. Casi suspiré de alivio cuando lo hizo, porque sentí como todos mis órganos subían por mi garganta hasta que casi estuve a punto de escupirlos, ahora se acomodaban de nuevo en su lugar—. No me has respondido. ¿Tienes algo que hacer después de clases?

—No, creo que no —respondí intentando no darle la razón con eso de cohibirme. Si íbamos a jugar este juego, íbamos a jugar los dos por igual.

Y lo peor de todo es que le estaba mintiendo, porque sí tenía algo que hacer. Le había prometido a Jean que beberíamos algunas cervezas y jugaríamos con la consola para ver quien ganaba más o menos partidas. Pero bueno, el trabajo de psicología era el trabajo de psicología —o mejor dicho: Levi era Levi—.

—Está bien —dijo él quitando su pierna de mi regazo. Se puso de pie y comenzó a tomar sus cosas—. Cuando finalice la última hora, te estaré esperando en la entrada de la universidad. Dalo por hecho…  _Eren_.

Al pronunciar mi nombre, se lamió el labio superior mientras me dedicaba una mirada lasciva. Yo me mordí los labios, sin poder resistirme a su flirteo. Y me preguntaba si alguien siquiera era capaz.

—Nos vemos más tarde, Eren —se despidió, colgando su mochila en su hombro, dándose la vuelta para comenzar a descender los escalones. Yo lo observé babeando con la boca abierta y cuando salió finalmente de la sala dejando la puerta entreabierta, reaccioné.

—No, no, no —me dije en voz alta a mí mismo—. No, tú eres un hombre, él es un hombre, y a ti nunca te han gustado los hombres. Siempre te han gustado las chicas, pero ahora estás más que concentrado en la universidad que ya olvidaste lo que es salir con una chica. Luego se te aparece Levi, habla contigo, a ti te gusta, aceptas ir a su casa y… mierda, Eren, eres un estúpido.

Demasiado frustrado con la situación, y convencido de que la suerte nunca había estado de mi lado alguna vez, tomé mis cosas bufando y salí de la clase. De camino al patio principal saqué unos cigarrillos de mi bolso, sintiéndome con ansias de fumarme uno detrás de otro sin detenerme, por nervios, por ansias también… y por Levi, cómo no.

Divisé a mi mejor amigo sentado sobre el césped, a la sombra de un árbol. Caminé rápidamente hacia él, deseando fumarme un cigarrillo ahora mismo, al igual que él. Me senté a su lado y él me sonrió, expulsando el humo por sus fosas nasales.

—¿Qué haces, bastardo? —preguntó a modo de saludo.

—Muero de los nervios —respondí siendo inconsciente de que tendría que explicarle toda la situación. Saqué un cigarrillo de la cajetilla y lo encendí rápidamente, dedicándole una profunda calada. No era de fumar con tanta ansiedad, ni siquiera lo hacía a menudo, sólo una vez al mes, cuando estaba aburrido o cuando necesitaba algo suave en mi garganta. Pero ahora parecía querer fumarme todos los cigarrillos habidos y por haber. Y Jean se dio cuenta también, porque me observó con el ceño fruncido—. Si vas a hacer preguntas, hazlo ahora antes de que me arrepienta.

—¿Qué fue lo que te hizo ponerte así? —preguntó con los ojos abiertos y una mirada dudosa.

—Soy un completo idiota —mascullé con el cigarrillo entre los labios, tomándolo entre mis dedos índice y mayor—. El chico nuevo, se llama Levi, y ha flirteado conmigo durante toda la clase de psicología y juro que me estoy volviendo loco, porque me gusta cómo lo hace, cómo me seduce y-y a mí no me gustaban los hombres, pero acabo de descubrir que existe Levi. ¡S-sólo eso voy a decir!

—Pfft, cuéntame toda la historia porque estoy más que perdido —se rió Jean, acomodándose junto a mí, prestándome toda la atención del mundo.

—Maldita sea, ¡es que no hay una historia! Sólo comenzó a coquetear conmigo y a jugar con las palabras, no dejaba de provocarme —hablé con los dientes apretados. Mi mejor amigo se rió alzando una ceja—. Estúpido cara de caballo, ¡hasta puso una de sus piernas sobre mi! Y antes de entrar a clase, no tienes idea de la forma en que lamía una paleta de caramelo…

—Ah, ¿y tú qué piensas? ¿Le has dicho algo? ¿Te gusta siquiera? —Jean soltó una carcajada y yo negué con la cabeza, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

—Sí, ya no puedo engañar a nadie, el tipo está realmente bueno —terminé por confesar, porque era la verdad y porque ya no podía seguir mintiéndome a mi mismo. Además, eso de no decidirse estaba de moda, ¿o me equivoco? Eso de:  _no sé si me gustan los chicos, o las chicas, o ambos… a la mierda._

—Bueno, idiota, ¿por qué no empiezas a experimentar y vas a follártelo? —fue lo único que respondió mi mejor amigo, y yo no pude evitar ahogarme con el humo de mi propio cigarrillo, comenzando a toser como loco. Mi amigo abrió los ojos y me golpeó la espalda—. ¿Qué? ¿Fui muy brusco?

—¡Serás hijo de puta! —exclamé luego de reponerme. Jean se encogió de hombros—. ¡Además, ¿cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso?!

—Tener sexo con un hombre es tal y como se lo haces a una mujer, idiota, y lo digo porque yo estoy en la misma situación que tú —respondió tranquilo. Yo lo observé, esperando a que me diese una explicación—. ¡Vamos, no me mires así! Creo que es muy sencillo, Eren, porque ya sabes lo que nos gusta a nosotros los hombres, y Levi también debe saber todo eso si ya filtrea como un puto Dios, ¿no lo crees?

—Bueno, sí, puede que tengas razón —respondí, ladeando la cabeza. Jean asintió y yo le di una calada a mi cigarrillo—. Me ha invitado a su casa, ¿sabes?

—¡No me jodas! —exclamó Jean. Yo me reí ante su reacción—. Eres un Dios, mereces que bese el suelo por donde caminas. ¿Y cuál es tu idea?

—Bueno… en realidad vamos terminar juntos un trabajo, y debemos entregarlo mañana… pero tú me habías dicho de iríamos a tomar unas cervezas y jugaríamos con la consola… así que, yo… —hablé entrecortadamente, frotándome el cuello, el típico gesto de:  _no sé cómo demonios decirte esto._

—No, olvídate de esos planes, eso podemos hacerlo cuando queramos, pero solo una vez en tu vida podrás darle la bienvenida a Levi, así que olvídate de mí, de las cervezas y de los video juegos, que hay cosas más importantes que eso —me animó mi amigo, golpeándome suavemente en el hombro. Yo sonreí a gusto y Jean me devolvió el gesto—. Recuerda, los mejores amigos siempre se apoyan cuando necesitan follar.

—No es como si estuviera en abstinencia, cabrón —me reí y mi mejor amigo me rodeó los hombros, tirando de mi cuello para que nuestras cabezas se chocaran suavemente—. Bastardo, sin tus consejos e incentivos ya estaría frito.

—Eres un maldito cursi, Jaeger —se burló Jean, fingiendo una voz que sonaba muy maternal. Me reí con él y decidimos dejar de lado el tema de Levi, porque la verdad es que ya había tenido suficiente en todo el día.

Lo demás se lo dejaría al azar, yo no iba a matarme pensando en qué hacer.

 

✞ 

 

_"Será inmoral, pero da igual, quiero ser suyo esta noche"_  

 

O3.

 

Cuando finalizó la última hora casi salí corriendo de la clase, directamente hacia la entrada de la universidad. Y sonreí ampliamente cuando allí me lo encontré a él. Como era de esperarse, estaba recostado contra la pared, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y un cigarrillo en sus labios. Él se giró hacia mí, sacando una mano de sus bolsillos para tomar el cigarrillo y expulsar el humo de su boca.

—Pensé que te habías asustado y no ibas a venir —dijo con doble sentido. Yo alcé una ceja y me reí en tono sarcástico.

—Pues ya ves que no fue así, porque aquí estoy —respondí con una sonrisa.

Él no dijo nada más. Sólo se enderezó para comenzar a caminar.

Y el trayecto no fue de lo más seductor o interesante. No hablamos en ningún momento ni intercambiamos miradas. Permanecimos en silencio los dos, yo me fumé otro cigarrillo y él caminó tranquilo todo el rato. Y eso también significaba que había visto sus caderas contonearse mientras caminaba, porque ya había descubierto y asegurado que lo hacía de manera algo femenina, y me gustaba que lo hiciera. Aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que Levi me gustara como hombre, porque si fuese una mujer, estaba seguro de que hubiese dejado atrás las riendas hace mucho tiempo.

Luego de varios minutos de caminar y caminar, él se detuvo frente a un angosto edificio que contaba con algunos apartamentos. Sacó una llave de su bolso y abrió la puerta, para luego empujarla con su hombro y hacerse a un lado.

—Nada de las damas primero, pero yo te sigo —dije sonriendo.

—Me alegra que lo aclares —respondió él, adentrándose primero. Sostuvo la puerta hasta que yo estuve dentro, y luego dejó que se cerrara sola por su propio peso. El corredor estaba oscuro y Levi se adelantó a darme una explicación—. Está oscuro, sí, lo sé. Pocas veces cambian las lámparas del techo por estar tan alto, así que tranquilo.

No caminamos más de un par de metros cuando extendió su mano y sostuvo mi brazo para que me detuviera. Yo pegué un salto, pero él sólo lo hizo para indicarme que ya estábamos frente a su puerta, porque escuché claramente cómo metía la llave en la cerradura y le daba un par de vueltas. Empujó la puerta con su cuerpo y activó el interruptor de la luz de su casa. Él entró primero, dejando su bolso sobre el sofá y yo entré después, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

Era un departamento bastante acogedor, y a Levi le quedaba como anillo al dedo. La sala de estar y la cocina estaban en un mismo espacio, contando con una mesa para comer y algunos muebles aleatorios. Más adelante había una puerta en donde se encontraba el cuarto de baño, otra puerta que era su habitación y otra más que no tenía idea de porque estaba cerrada, y no podía imaginarme qué podría ser.

—La próxima vez avísame, que traeré algo para alumbrar —bromeé cuando Levi regresó con una botella de agua mineral y un cigarrillo entre sus dedos.

—¿Crees que habrá una próxima vez? —preguntó alzando una ceja. Yo desvié la mirada automáticamente y él soltó una risita—. Para mí sería un honor, pero si a no te gusta la idea… intentaré no insistir demasiado para no asustarte.

—Levi, he venido porque debemos continuar lo que comenzamos en clase —le dije a modo de queja. Sin embargo, no aporté demasiado para que dejara de coquetear conmigo. Además, no quería que dejara de hacerlo, pero sí quería acabar el trabajo de psicología.

—¿Qué es lo que debemos continuar? —volvió a preguntar y yo me mordí el labio—. Vamos. En mi habitación está mi sección de niño cerebrito, podemos continuar allí.

—Después de ti —respondí yo.

Levi tomó su bolso y caminó hacia la puerta que estaba abierta. Yo lo seguí con tranquilidad, siempre pidiéndole permiso para hacer cualquier cosa, él chasqueaba la lengua y me decía que sí, que me permitía hacer todo. Se sentó sobre la silla del ordenador y se deslizó sobre las ruedas hasta el escritorio, rebuscando en su bolso los materiales para continuar.

—¿Qué? ¿Me vas a pedir permiso para sentarte también? —preguntó alzando una ceja. Yo negué con la cabeza y me senté en la silla común que estaba a su izquierda, también rebuscando en mi bolso mis cosas.

Retiré todo el manojo de hojas que tenía allí dentro, totalmente contrario a Levi, que lo tenía dividido por portafolios y cuadernillos, muy bien acomodado en su bolso. Joder, era tan ordenado y perfeccionista que me ponía nervioso. Encontré mi bolígrafo por pura casualidad y lo coloqué todo sobre el escritorio de Levi, en donde él ya se encontraba remarcando algunas cosas, ¡con tinta de color! ¡Este sujeto me ponía de los nervios por lo pulcro que era!

—Bien, ¿en qué parte nos quedamos? —pregunté antes de sentir el impulso de tomarle por los hombros y sacudirlo para que me diese una explicación de por qué tenía que ser tan… femeninamente prolijo, Dios. Él dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, observó el cuestionario y después lo que nosotros habíamos respondido.

—Aquí —dijo él y señaló con su índice la pregunta número nueve.

—Bien, eso lo tengo en varios apuntes por aquí… —mascullé mientras rebuscaba entre el montón de hojas que era la sección de psicología.

Me deshice en un temblor cuando sentí la mano de Levi cerrarse sobre mi rodilla, acariciándome suavemente, haciéndome cosquillas y provocando que todo en mí se sacudiera. Tragué saliva y no hice nada al respecto, sólo permanecí muy quieto, sin mirarle, sintiendo su mano ascender por la cara interna de mi muslo, dedicándome una deliciosa caricia que me hizo suspirar.

—Eren… —susurró Levi, sintiendo su aliento cálido muy cerca de mi oído. Jadeé ahogado cuando su mano se cerró sobre mi entrepierna y la apretó suavemente—. Dejemos la psicología para más tarde, ahora te quiero para mí…

Solté un suspiro tembloroso cuando lo dijo e intenté negarme un poco, hacerme el difícil al menos por un momento. Pero Levi se acercó aún más a mí y hundió su rostro en mi cuello, depositando dulces besos sobre mi piel. Yo apreté los dientes dentro de mi boca, pero Levi tenía unos labios que sabían hacerte rendir.

Me coloqué violentamente de pie, arrastrando a Levi conmigo. Le sujete detrás de su cuello y él se movió rápido, juntando nuestras bocas de manera brusca y torpe al mismo tiempo. Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y lo adherí a mí, sintiendo cómo su mano volvía a mi entrepierna y continuaba apretándome con suavidad, de manera experta. Apretujé un manojo de su cabello con una mano, besando sus labios con ansia, necesidad.

Levi me arrastró hacia su cama y ambos caímos sobre el colchón, él de espaldas y yo sobre su cuerpo, sin poder alejarme de su boca. Su mano fue reemplazada por su rodilla, y yo ya me sentía completamente duro contra él.

Hundí mi lengua dentro de su boca, porque quería sentir esa humedad. Me froté aún más contra su pierna y él alcanzó el comienzo de mi playera con sus manos, deslizando la tela por mi cuerpo. Levi me empujó y yo caí sobre la cama, para luego colocarse sobre mi cuerpo y retirarme la playera luego de extender mis brazos.

—¿Aún quieres continuar con ese maldito trabajo? —preguntó él, lamiéndose los labios enrojecidos e hinchados. Yo negué con la cabeza y rodeé sus caderas con mis manos, casi tirando de él.

Él tomó su propia playera, quitándosela rápidamente sin ningún miramiento. Yo admiré su pecho tatuado, su vientre plano y escasamente remarcado, pero seguía gustándome, no poseía nada que me disgustara en lo más mínimo, todo en él terminaba por gustarme sí o sí.

Levi se recostó junto a mí y yo me giré hacia él, volviendo a atacar sus labios con entusiasmo exagerado. Él alejó sólo un poco nuestros cuerpos para darle espacio a su mano y sentir cómo comenzaba a soltar mis pantalones. Mordí sus labios y me adherí a él cuando su palma me rodeó de una sola vez. Él gimió contra mi boca como una perra, porque en serio, sonó de esa forma y no habría otra expresión que lo describiera mejor. Se alejó de mi boca y comenzó a mover su mano sobre mí, haciendo que me revolviera del placer.

—La quiero, Eren —suplicó Levi—. La quiero ahora mismo, dentro de mí, rompiéndome a la mitad, necesito que lo hagas…

—Estoy muy caliente, Levi. No quiero hacerte daño… —mascullé, apretando los dientes.

—No lo harás, quédate tranquilo… —se mordió el labio inferior con saña y me sonrió—. Te prometo que estaré bien.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, confié en su palabra. Levi se alejó de mí y rebuscó algo entre los cajones de la cómoda de su cama, mientras yo deslizaba mis pantalones por mis piernas, quitándome el calzado con mis propios pies, al mismo tiempo que Levi se volvía hacia mí con una botella de lubricante en su mano.

—Nunca lo he hecho con lubricante —dije yo, meneando la cabeza. Pero luego, bufé—. En realidad nunca lo he hecho con un hombre.

—Tranquilo, soy tan accesible como una zorra, o eso dicen todos —respondió Levi, como si nada, como si no le afectase en lo más mínimo. Yo fruncí el ceño, pero lo dejé de lado, porque era problema de Levi, no mío—. Con dos dedos será suficiente, créeme.

—Levi, no puedo hacerte nada si continúas vestido —opiné yo. Él se miró a sí mismo y chasqueó la lengua.

—Bien, lo siento —dijo dejando el lubricante sobre la cama. Yo lo tomé con una de mis manos y lo inspeccioné con la mirada mientras Levi terminaba de desnudarse a mi lado. No poseía indicaciones que explicaran demasiado o más allá de lo que normalmente se sabía, pero supuse que funcionaba del mismo modo para ambos sexos—. Eren, ¿te… gusto?

Me giré repentinamente hacia él, llevándome una sorpresa al encontrarme con un Levi sonrojado y completamente desnudo junto a mí. Su pregunta nunca obtuvo una respuesta, porque realmente me gustaba y era hermoso físicamente. Todo lo demás estaba de sobra decirlo, porque ya lo había dicho antes.

Pero es que teniéndolo de esa forma sólo para mí, y que luego me preguntara si me gustaba, era una clase de estimulante que me hizo sentirme más encendido que nunca.

—Levi, eso no se pregunta —mascullé, deshaciéndome rápidamente de mi ropa interior. Levi se movió hacia mí, hundió su rostro contra mi cuello, y yo lo tomé de la nuca, cerrando los ojos para sentirle piel contra piel. Deslicé mi mano por su muslo desnudo y Levi gimió débilmente, apretando sus labios contra mi piel—.  _Eres muy lindo cuando te pones así_ …

—Tócame, Eren… —pidió él, aferrando su mano a uno de los laterales de mi cuello. Yo atrapé la botella de lubricante y coloqué un poco de la sustancia en mis dedos, para luego devolverlo al colchón y dedicarle toda mi atención a Levi—. Por favor…

—Si te hago daño, quiero que me lo digas —dije yo, deslizando mi mano a través de su cuerpo, tanteando su entrada con delicadeza. Levi respiró con fuerza y yo hundí dos de mis dedos en un solo movimiento, sorprendiéndome ante la accesibilidad del cuerpo de Levi. Él gimió contra mi piel y yo busqué sus labios, besándolos con suavidad cuando los encontré—. Pensé que serías más estrecho, pero de verdad…

—Mierda, no lo digas tú, Eren, por favor —gimió Levi, mientras yo movía mis dedos en su interior. Levi besó mis labios, intercalándolos entre sí, sintiéndonos el uno al otro. Se contoneó contra mi mano, buscando mayor penetración y contacto—. Eres la persona más delicada y amable que he conocido en mi vida, es la primera vez que alguien me hace entender que se detendrá si me hace daño.

—Tú también tienes que disfrutarlo, Levi. Tener sexo es algo mutuo, es cosa de dos —Levi se mordió el labio inferior y deslizó su mano por mi cuerpo, tomándome con sorpresa cuando atrapó mi longitud entre su palma, deslizando sus yemas con suavidad contra mi piel.

Levi se movió un poco y tomó el lubricante, para luego volver a mi pene y deslizar un poco de la sustancia viscosa sobre mí. Deslizó su mano con facilidad, dedicándome una caricia que me removió las entrañas, quitándome el aliento.

—¿Te gusta, Eren? ¿Para ser tu primera vez con un hombre? —preguntó Levi, recorriendo mi cuello con sus labios, también lamiendo mi lóbulo. Yo asentí con la cabeza y Levi gimió cuando toqué algo en su interior—. Ahh… Eren, por favor, hazlo ahora…

Retiré mis dedos de su interior con suavidad y Levi se movió, para posicionarse contra la pared, dejando nada a la imaginación. Vaya, si mi primera vez con un chico iba a ser de este modo, quería millones de primeras veces… pero todas con Levi. Él se colocó con sus manos contra la pared, pero completamente alejado de la misma, ligeramente arqueado y con su culito alzado hacia mí.

_Oh, Dios…_

Tomé mi polla, ya lubricada por él, y la dirigí hacia su entrada, presionando con suavidad. Levi gimió en respuesta, encogiendo sus dedos sobre la pared y cerrando los ojos, pero pidiendo más. Empujé con un poco de fuerza y juro que me excitó sentirme deslizar dentro de su cuerpo con total comodidad, gimiendo los dos a la par. Cuando empujé una vez más y me hundí completamente, me aferré a su cuerpo, manteniéndome quieto dentro de él, escuchando sus gemidos y respiraciones entrecortadas.

—Muévete… —gimió Levi, y yo hice hacia atrás mis caderas para luego embestirle con suavidad, jadeando con fuerza ante la sensación.

No pude resistirme y comencé a embestirle sin detenerme, pero no de una manera bestial, sino manteniendo un ritmo que no fuese demasiado agotador para ninguno de los dos. Levi comenzó a gemir a la par de mis embestidas, enloqueciéndome al cien por ciento y transmitiéndome ganas de más, porque sí, yo también quería más.

Él se hizo hacia atrás, descansando su cabeza sobre mi hombro, tomando mi rostro con una de sus manos y gimiendo hacia el techo. Yo jadeé contra su sien, apretando mis labios mientras me perdía en su calor, sintiendo el sabor salado de su sudor sobre los mismos. Levi no era accesible, sino que había nacido para el sexo, esa era mi teoría realmente.

El vaivén nos quitaba la respiración a ambos, haciéndonos jadear por un poco de aire. Levi se volvió hacia la pared, soltando un terrible sollozo. Yo me alarmé, pero sin embargo, me fue imposible detenerme. Solté un jadeo ronco y choqué con fuerza contra él, ganándome un alarido por parte de Levi, notándolo arquearse completamente.

—¡L-lo has tocado, Eren! —exclamó él, rasgando la pared con sus inexistentes uñas. Aferré mis manos a sus caderas y volví a presionarme dentro de él, arrebatándole otro gimoteo—. Llegaste… tan… profundo… ngh- mierda…

—Levi, perdóname por no durar demasiado, pero estoy tan cerca… —mascullé sin dejar de moverme dentro de él, sintiendo cómo comenzaba a moverme torpemente con las últimas embestidas que podía dedicarle.

—¡Eren-! ¡Ahh-!… ¡Eren! —gimió con fuerza y noté cómo terminaba sobre su propio estómago y abdomen, dejando caer algunas gotas sobre las mantas de su cama. Esa imagen me hizo correrme violentamente dentro de él, haciéndole gemir una vez más al llenarle por completo.

Salí de su interior con cuidado y los dos caímos exhaustos sobre su cama, ambos mirando hacia el techo, jadeando por un poco de aire. Respiramos con fuerza durante varios segundos, quedándonos en silencio, sin decir nada, sólo esperando que la sensación post-orgasmo nos abandonara por completo. Levi dejó caer una de sus manos sobre su pecho y se mordió el labio inferior.

—Levi —le llamé luego de un momento.

—¿Mmm? —fue su respuesta.

—A la mierda el trabajo, necesito volver a tener sexo contigo —le respondí con sinceridad.

Levi se sonrojo y rió con ganas; en ese momento, supe que él obtuvo su victoria.

  

**_—_ Yo…**  **tuve sexo** **con Levi… no lo puedo creer _—._**

_(Y me enamoró.)_  

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la primer historia que escribo con Levi uke; y ya que amo los tatuajes y las perforaciones, sin mencionar que estuve en una situación algo similar (omitiendo el porno, por supuesto), decidí volver estos traumas una historia, así que por favor no se sorprendan con lo bizarro de este UA. Y si a ti te gustan los tatuajes; las perforaciones; los ukes dominantes, tiernos y manipuladores; los semes salvajes y algo sumisos que replantean su sexualidad, entonces espero que esta historia haya cumplido con tus expectativas. Gracias por leer. Eso.


End file.
